Une nuit
by Creamelie
Summary: Valse erratique de deux amants dans la nuit, dans l'intimité de leur lit, au rythme de la mélodie qu'ils s'imposent. Killian et Emma s'aiment et se le montrent de bien des façons. OS/AU/CS. Rating M soft.


**Voilà mon premier OS rating M, plutôt soft. Je me tâtais depuis un moment à en mettre dans mes fics mais je voulais avoir des retours avant. Je ne prends pas de risque ! :p Donc vous êtes prévenu, il n'y a pas d'histoire, ce n'est qu'une scène en toute intimité avec nos deux loulous. Killian et Emma (au cas où certains douteraient encore) ! C'est un AU.**

* * *

Ses gestes cette fois-ci avaient commencé par être tendres, de douces caresses échangées dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Il lui avait d'abord répété comme il la trouvait belle, la faisant rougir et réagir dès les premières paroles glissées au creux de l'oreille. Un touché discret sur une joue, une main égarée dans sa chevelure d'or pendant que l'autre traçait un chemin invisible le long de son cou pour finir sa route sur son cœur.

Étendue sur le dos, Emma ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait son amant, elle aimait le voir comme envouté par son corps, par sa personne. Le front de Killian se posa contre le sien, et chacun se perdit dans les profondeurs du regard de l'autre. Mer infinie d'amour, désir grandissant. Dans un geste non réfléchie elle s'humecta les lèvres comme pour lui faire passer un message: ces lèvres maintenant humides n'attendent plus que toi. Elle vit son regard descendre sur sa bouche impatiente, un sourcil se relever, l'air amusé naitre sur son visage et sans plus attendre il avait conquit le sourire naissant de la blonde en un baiser passionné, prometteur. Emma ne pu retenir plus longtemps un tendre gémissement alors que la main du beau brun continuait sa route de son cœur à son ventre plat et déjà tremblant, évitant intentionnellement sa poitrine relevée par la légère cambrure de son dos.

Il souleva le fin débardeur gris qu'elle portait cette nuit là pour dormir, y glissa sa main et la posa délicatement sur sa peau sensibilisée par l'envie. Elle le sentit bouger tout contre elle et se rendit compte au travers de leur pantalon de pyjama que déjà la passion avait prit possession de son être. Un second gémissement s'en suivit face à ce constat et elle ne pu empêcher son bassin de se tourner dans le seul but de rencontrer son opposé masculin. Les mains de la blonde se perdirent rapidement sur le torse dénudé de Killian, entamant un massage érotique au travers de sa toison de jais.

Ils n'avaient cessé leur baiser et bientôt la langue de la belle s'invita à la danse lascive qu'ils avaient entamé. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur le visage de Killian, attendrit par l'attitude faiblement pressée de sa compagne. La main toujours occupées à livrer d'affectueuses caresses sur le ventre d'Emma l'incita à se repositionner sur le dos, ainsi le beau brun pu se placer à califourchon sur sa belle qui ferma les yeux un instant, se cambrant un peu plus et se délectant de cette douce torture familière qu'il lui infligeait. Les bassins entamèrent alors un mouvement sensuel que l'on aurait pu croire chorégraphié tant ils semblaient être en totale osmose. Un "regarde moi !" perdu dans un souffle fit rouvrir les yeux de la blonde qu'elle se permit d'égarer une nouvelle fois dans le bleu océan du regard de Killian.

A travers le sourire grandissant de son amante, sourire qui ne masquait qu'à moitié l'excitation facilement lisible sur son visage, le beau brun comprit que son sort était scellé. Dans un geste fluide mais ferme, Emma inversa leur position, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre le contrôle. Le regard coquin, elle plaqua ses mains, dont la fraicheur contrastait horriblement avec la température élevée de leur deux corps, sur le bassin de Killian, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir. Hypnotisé par sa belle, il l'observa entamer un zouk sexuel ne laissant aucune chance à son entre jambe. Le regard myosotis se posa sur la poitrine d'Emma dont le fin tissu gris qui la recouvrait ne cachait en rien les premiers indices d'une excitation grandissante. La courbe parfaite de ses seins qui pointaient vers lui était un appel au touché. N'y tenant plus il en prit un dans sa paume tandis qu'il déposait son autre main sur le bassin de sa belle, l'aidant ainsi dans ses allers et venues de plus en plus rapides. Sans plus attendre elle retira son débardeur, lui offrant un tableau vivant dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Killian, dont les joues étaient rougies par son échauffement, emprisonna sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents comme pour essayer de contenir son état. Il se releva alors et captura presque sauvagement un téton durci en bouche. Les mains d'Emma se perdirent instantanément dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant, tentative à demi désespérée de le maintenir en place et l'incita à continuer le ballet transcendant que sa langue taquine avait entamé contre son sein. Aux souffles saccadés se mêlaient maintenant gémissements incontrôlés et paroles égarées, qui s'élevaient dans la pièce en une mélodie sensuelle. Après un énième "Killian" gémit par la blonde, il remonta ses baisers mouillés vers son cou, s'y perdit un instant dans l'idée de la marquer discrètement, remonta le long de sa mâchoire et captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres affamées tandis que ses mains se posaient au creux de ses reins la faisant se cambrer d'avantage. Emma se reprit alors qu'elle se sentait complètement lâcher prise et repoussa Killian sur le dos, déclarant une guerre coquine pour savoir qui des deux aurait le dessus. Ne tenant pas pour le moment à contrer son assaut, le beau brun laissa son amante descendre ses baisers jusqu'à son nombril, traçant un sillon mouillé le long de son torse.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour découvrir son corps du seul vêtement qui entravait sa nudité, et exposa ainsi à sa vue son excitation flagrante. Un rire satisfait et fière s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, rire qui fit relever la tête de Killian dans une expression interrogative. "C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ?!" Demanda Emma taquine tout en prenant sa virilité en main, lui permettant d'observer l'air amusé de Killian être remplacé en une fraction de seconde par la surprise, sa mâchoire se contractant instantanément. Ses attentions envers le brun n'arrangèrent en rien son propre état d'excitation. Elle sentait la braise ardente au creux de son estomac muter en un feu carnassier qui bientôt le priverait de toute sa raison. Il était celui qui avait allumé l'incendie dans son bas ventre, il allait être celui qui allait l'éteindre. Elle avait besoin de son corps contre le sien, elle avait besoin qu'il la possède toute entière. Dans son esprit se mêlaient désir dévorant et amour passionnel, cocktail explosif qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son envie de lui. Elle le regardait perdre pied, se noyer dans ce plaisir sans nom qu'elle lui offrait sans retenue et ce spectacle la fit sensiblement intensifier ses attentions. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la blonde, verge en bouche, n'entende dans une supplique soufflée et jouissive "Emma... Stop... Je vais...". Un nouveau rire moqueur mais tout aussi fière de la belle se fit entendre alors qu'elle remontait vers le visage de son homme pour lui offrir un baiser empli d'amour, tendre contraste au milieu de leurs ébats.

Killian en profita une nouvelle fois pour inverser les rôles et c'est perdu entre les jambes d'Emma qu'il recommença leur ballet lascive, frottant inlassablement son entre-jambe à celle de sa belle. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour reprendre leur symphonie sexuelle où ils l'avaient laissé. Bien vite et s'en vraiment qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il avait glissé une main dans son pantalon, la découvrant sans sous vêtement, lui permettant directement de cueillir son fruit défendu. La surprise fut la même des deux côtés, faisant grogner de plaisir l'un et gémir plus intensément l'autre. A peine avait-il commencé ses douces caresses que Killian se mit à rire, soufflant d'une voie plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé "C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ?!", remarque qui fit relever les yeux d'Emma au ciel avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de ne pas s'arrêter.

La blonde, les yeux maintenant clos et la bouche ouverte comme pour capturer difficilement l'air, se sentait approcher du point de non retour à une vitesse étonnante et alors qu'elle s'y sentait bien trop proche, son amant arrêta tout mouvement, retira sa main et se décolla de son corps. "Qu'est-ce que..." S'entendit-elle demander d'une voix honteusement enrouée avant d'être coupée par un baiser de Killian qui lui souffla sur ses lèvres "Me faut plus de place" avant de glisser ses deux mains sous l'élastique de son pantalon et de lui retirer sans ménagement. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les deux nus, le plaisir de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre lisible sur le visage de chacun. Emma avait encore du mal à croire qu'un homme puisse la trouver si belle et elle aimait plus que tout lire cette adoration dans le regard désireux de Killian. Les pupilles dilatées par l'envie, le beau brun s'approcha de son amante, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa plus que de nature en constatant à quel point Killian, à ce moment précis, la voulait. Il fit remonter une horde de baisers mouillés sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finir sa course à l'endroit où elle l'espérait le plus. Il fut alors impossible pour la blonde d'empêcher un long gémissement de s'échapper de sa gorge alors que son dos se cambrait d'avantage. Dans un mouvement brusque, sa tête se renversa en arrière et sa bouche se rouvrit un nouvelle fois sans qu'elle ne le contrôle vraiment. Elle entendit néanmoins le faible rire de Killian s'activant entre ses jambes avant qu'elle ne les referme brutalement pour le faire taire. Ce simple geste n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté car à peine le beau brun fut-il emprisonné que déjà ses mouvements devenaient aussi irréguliers que rapides. Elle se retrouva à nouveau au bord du précipice et savait cette fois qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Son but était plutôt clair et il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Instinctivement le bassin d'Emma reprit sa chorégraphie effrénée au rythme des faveurs de Killian. Elle sentait son cœur marteler contre sa cage thoracique et l'entendait résonner en harmonie avec le son que produisait son amant et ses gémissements incontrôlables. Une main perdu dans la chevelure en bataille du beau brun et l'autre fermement agrippée au drap du lit, la blonde perdait inévitablement tous ses repères.

Un spasme plus violent que les autres, un cri étouffé par le bras droit de sa belle et un contraction de ses jambes indiquèrent à Killian qu'il avait su emmené Emma dans le plus délectable des précipices. Il embrassa tendrement son sexe alors qu'elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, son souffle redevenu presque calme entre-coupé parfois par de petits gémissement ou de légères déglutitions sonores. "Tu es belle" furent les premiers mots qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit tendrement, d'un de ces rictus satisfaits, sa main toujours perdu dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, se sentant pour le moment incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle captura le sourire de son amant dans un baiser gourmand, se goûtant sur ses lèvres sobrement gonflées. Il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tira dessus, joueur. Elle sentait le désir de son homme frotter contre son bas ventre et avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de complètement se remettre de ses émotions, le feu au creux de ses reins gagna en intensité.

Elle descendit ses mains curieuses et avides sur les fesses galbées de Killian et l'incita à se coller plus à elle. Dans un accord silencieux elle le sentit enfin la posséder entièrement, jouant de son bassin entre ses jambes, son regard assombri perdu dans ses yeux à elle. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde et cette nuit là, à travers ses gestes tendres, son envies de la noyer dans un plaisir qu'elle n'oserait pas même demander, son regard, elle comprenait à quel point elle était elle aussi tout pour lui. Le message qu'il lui faisait passer en cet instant était clair, il l'aimait d'un amour inégalable. Elle aurait eut peur à une époque, mais il avait su la sortir de sa solitude, il avait su lui donner l'envie de s'ouvrir à nouveau, pour lui elle avait fait tomber ses murs et c'est dans un baiser volé quelque peu désespéré qu'elle essaya à son tour de lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle aimait voir cette lueur de presque folie passagère dans son regard lorsque leur souffle irrégulier se mélangeait et résonnait à l'unisson. Elle aimait le voir progressivement perdre le contrôle à l'image de son total laissé-aller. Elle aimait l'entendre respirer son prénom, ces mots parfois incompréhensibles ou ses gémissements discrets quand leur ballet érotique s'intensifiait. Ils se forcèrent à maintenir le contact de leur regard le plus longtemps possible mais bientôt la danse erratique de Killian la força à fermer les yeux, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans les abîmes du plaisir. Il allait vite et fort, se privant de toute retenue. Il se dévoilait comme jamais il ne s'était dévoiler avec une femme et il aimait ça. Le bruit significatif de leur deux bassins qui se rencontraient dans un rythme saccadé vint s'ajouter à la mélodie qu'ils avaient créé depuis le début de leurs ébats.

Un cri, une contraction, une cambrure intensifiée et des griffures dans le dos de Killian accompagnèrent Emma lorsqu'une seconde fois le plaisir la submergea. Et c'est dans un grognement que le beau brun la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, s'écroulant sur son corps et lui murmurant affectueusement un "Je t'aime" épuisé.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**


End file.
